Red Moon Rising
by sakura-dream
Summary: Refusing to believe that his godfather is dead, Harry uses dark magic to return Sirius to life. But there are unforseen complications, and Sirius has to live as a vampire. slash, remusxsirius
1. blood for blood

Alright, time for the usual disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other of J.K.'s characters. Though I desperately wish I did.

Spoilers for book five, which I'm relatively sure everyone's already read anyway. Onto the chapter!

-

Harry took a breath, hands shaking in anticipation. His palms were sweaty and his stomach felt like it was turning in knots. Swallowing the lump of nervousness that suddenly rose in his throat, he placed a calloused hand on the book before him.

_A year and a half._

A year and a half he'd spent studying, researching, spending every second he could spare on this spell, and it all came down to this. Harry's fingers grazed the page in an almost reverent gesture. The book was Hermione's, one she'd found while researching the dark arts, one she thought she'd misplaced.

He knew from the start that he couldn't ask for help. This was forbidden magic, and had he looked to any of the Order members, Harry was sure they would have taken the book, and most likely included a lengthy lecture about the importance of letting go. But Harry had always refused to believe it.

Sirius wasn't dead.

He just wasn't. And nothing that Lupin, or Ron, or Hermione, or anyone else said was going to change that. Because Harry knew. He couldn't explain how, but some part of him just knew, and that's why it had come to this.

Rare and dangerous ingredients, shopping in Knockturn Alley, months of careful planning and tonight was the night. Harry shut his eyes for a brief moment, tongue darting out to wet his lips. He could almost smile at the irony of it, Harry himself could not have picked a more perfect night to do it.

_Sirius's birthday. _His mind supplied, and his heart twisted painfully at the thought. The waiting was agony. Every second dragged on, seeming to stretch for an eternity, but it was nearly midnight, and with each passing minute, the mixture inside the cauldron brightened.

Harry reached out for the sliver dagger, admiring it in half exhaustion, half apprehension. Casting another glance at the book's worn and yellowing pages, the dark haired boy took a shallow breath and placed the cool blade to his palm, hesitating for a fraction of a second before slitting the skin.

The pain was not nearly as bad as he had expected. Watching as blood welled up from the wound, he blinked, bringing himself back to reality and the task at hand, as he placed his hand over the cauldron. The blood dripped off of his outstretched hand, hitting the liquid below with a low hiss.

_After adding the final ingredient, say your target's name aloud, and repeat the following incantation at the stoke of midnight. Your desired target will then be returned to life, at which time, they must be given the amulet you chose. The amulet is to be worn at all times, 'else your target will be returned to death within the following 24 hours_

Harry looked up from the book, eyes locked on the clock above him.

_Just a few seconds longer now….._

He bit on chapped lips, heart racing; he could swear it was it was about to burst out of his chest- and the clock chimed.

_Midnight._

"Sirius Black" Harry announced, eyes immediately on the bubbling cauldron, which had turned a brilliant shade of red at the outburst. Whirling back to the book, Harry scooped it into his arms, words rushing out too fast for him to really even process what he was saying.

_Sirius was coming back. He was going to be alive again. Fully alive. _

_He's coming back. _

His mind chanted, screamed. _He's coming home. _

"Death relentless - Release your hold. Warm the blood - That now runs cold

For life you wanted - I now give. You may have died, - But now you live"

The room suddenly seemed to hum with electricity, and Harry felt as though hundreds of tiny needles were pricking his skin all at once. Looking down frantically, Harry was shocked to find that he was indeed bleeding, the stinging sensation spreading all over his body.

Blood welled up from invisible needle marks, and Harry had to struggle to choke back a scream. He knew idly, somewhere in the back of this mind that he was losing too much blood, and the room suddenly seemed to spin, black spots dotting his vision.

Before he could even think to call for help, the sudden heat overwhelmed him, and the boy collapsed, glasses knocked across the wooden boards. Laying on the floor, voice stolen from his throat, Harry's head throbbed in excruciating pain. Desperate for some sort of comfort, his head turned to the window, where emerald eyes beheld a blood red moon before slipping into unconsciousness.

Miles away, a spell had found it's target, whispering through stone halls and rushing towards a hidden room.

From beyond the veil, a scream of pure pain erupted, bathing the room in tortured wails. Crimson light surged beyond the fabric, winding around the icy skin of the spellcaster's target. The dark-haired man was overcome by an agony he had never before felt as the tendrils of light carried him past the veil, delivering him back into the Department of Mysteries, the room he'd last seen over a year ago.

Then as suddenly as it had started, the pain stopped, and the light abruptly vanished, leaving the pale man in darkness. He laid sprawled on the floor for a few moments, sensation slowly returning to his body, making him all too aware of the marble floor beneath him, and the tingling in this arms and legs.

Sitting up slowly, brilliant blue eyes regained their focus, making out distinct shapes in the unlit room. He stood, raking slender fingers through ebony hair, long bangs brushed off of slightly pointed features before being tucked behind an ear.

Hesitant and uncertain, he took a breath, a soft smile gracing his face when he felt his chest swell with air. A melodic laugh broke loose, relief and joy unable to be contained any longer.

Sirius Black was alive.

-

I love reviews. They taste better than souls.


	2. coming home

Nope, I still don't own the characters, so don't sue me. I'd have to sell my microwave and then I'd starve to death.

-

Coming Home

-

Sirius looked up, examining the ceiling in wonder. It seemed as if everything around him was alive, breathing. He could have sworn that the marble pillars were moving, undulating beneath his touch, and even the absolute darkness seemed brighter. Everything he saw seemed sharper, more defined, as was every smell and sound.

Intense blue eyes slid shut, the slender man exhaling slowly. It felt like he had just awakened, that he had been dreaming, only dimly aware of the sounds around him. But….. How long had he been asleep?

He couldn't remember.

Reaching up, he straightened slightly crooked robes, and turned to find the exit. Here he was, stranded, in the heart of bustling London, in the middle of the night. At a loss for what else _to_ do, he headed to the only home he knew, number twelve Grimmauld Place.

Sirius moved faster than he thought he could, long, graceful strides weaving him down and though the narrow streets. The city's lights were more vibrant than he remembered, and the couples now wandering down the roads barely spared him a passing glance.

Gradually, the sights and sounds of the city lessened, the atmosphere becoming more relaxed. Nearing his destination, Sirius felt his heart start racing. The thrill of seeing his friends and family again was exhilarating, and he could barely contain himself for joy. But the black sky was quickly fading to blue, and for some reason Sirius could not explain; he felt a renewed sense of urgency. The sun was rising.

And for the first time in years, Sirius was terrified.

It felt like an eternity, waiting for the house to materialize, and Sirius could all but feel the sun bearing down on him. No sooner had the door appeared, than his pale hand grasped the knob and he flung the door open, throwing himself into the blessed darkness of his house.

In the minutes that followed, Sirius leaned his weight against the door, relieved, and feeling suddenly exhausted. Where just a few hours before, he had felt more alive than ever before, now Sirius felt as though his entire body was made of lead, weighing him down, slowing his movement.

With monumental effort, he dragged himself down to the basement kitchen, where, thankfully, the fire was still going. He felt half frozen and groggy, barely able to stay awake any longer. Casting one last look around to make sure that there was no chance of the sun getting in, Sirius propped himself up against the wall nearest the warm blaze and promptly passed out.

-

Molly woke up early, as she always did, preparing to go make breakfast for the house's occupants. She didn't mind the work; in fact, she rather delighted in it, the sense of normalcy. Her sons, no doubt, were still sound asleep, and Hermione and Ginny would wake soon themselves. She was surprised to find that Tonks, and especially Lupin, were not already up.

Sliding on a worn pair of slippers, she quietly closed the bedroom door, padding down the hallway. It seemed like a perfectly normal morning, but for some reason, Molly Weasley felt as though something was amiss.

The nagging suspicion became full-fledged foreboding when she reached Harry's room. _I'm probably just being irrational, over-reacting again…._ But erring on the side of caution, she decided that it was better to be safe than sorry. As silently as she could, the red-haired woman twisted the knob, the door slowing creaking open. She peeked in; hoping to find Harry tucked into his blankets, still sound asleep. Instead, the boy lay on the floor, covered from head to toe in blood that was leaking through his pajamas and forming a puddle on the floor.

Molly Weasley screamed.

All at once, the house came to life, Lupin and Tonks rushed out from their respective rooms, wands at the ready. Ron, Fred, and George tore out of their rooms faster than you could blink, rushing to their mother's aid, just as Hermione and Ginny flung the door open, brandishing wands as well.

At the end of the hall, the portrait was shrieking bloody murder.

"Mum! What's wrong! What's the matter?" Ron squeaked out, going to his mother's side. "What're you-" He trailed off, turning to see what exactly she was looking at.

"Harry!" he yelled, and in that instant, Hermione was at his side. "Oh my god…."

Immediately, Remus took charge. "Ginny, run and get some water, we'll need to clean him off to see the extent of the damage. Fred, George, fresh linens, and hurry. Molly, check the locks, make sure no one's broken in. Ron, owl Dumbledore, tell him what's happened. Tonks, go cover the portrait, _please_."

The Weasleys took off like a shot, each rushing to complete their respective tasks. Thankfully, by the time Ginny had returned with the basin of water, Tonks had silenced the screaming woman, pulling the moth-eaten curtains shut.

Remus and Hermione rushed to Harry's side, hurriedly pulling his shirt off. "Harry!" Hermione called, leaning down close to his face. "Harry, what happened? Can you speak?"

"He's breathing normally." Remus said softly, more to himself than anyone else. At this point, Fred and George dumped half of the cloth they'd gathered into the basin, drenching it in water. Remus took one and gently began cleaning his face, the dried blood flaking off.

Harry groaned softly. "What's….going on?" he asked, voice groggy and confused. "You're hurt Harry." Hermione answered, cleaning his chest tenderly. "What happened? Who hurt you?" Ginny set to drying the newly cleaned skin in front of her, slowing when she didn't see a wound. "Hermione…." She trailed off, looking at the bushy haired girl, bewildered. Hermione looked down with furrowed brows, puzzled, an expression that mirrored Lupin's.

Molly, who had, at some point, returned to the room, now spoke up. "Oh goodness…." She strode quickly across the room, picking up the book that had been, previously ignored.

"Molly. What is it?" Tonks asked from the doorway, one hand on Ron's shoulder. "A book about the dark arts." The woman replied hollowly, looking down, she read directly from the page. "Waking Midnight. A spell for raising the dead."

All eyes turned to Harry, but they remained silent. Pain, and worry, and heartache almost tangible. Remus looked from Molly, to Harry, and exhaled softly. He shut his eyes briefly, then resumed washing the boy's skin.

-

"There were no wounds Molly, and whatever ones were there, have healed. It was some nasty backlash, and he'll be a little dizzy, but he'll recover." The red-haired woman nodded, standing mutely in the hall with Tonks and Lupin. Tonks sighed, dragging a hand through her spiky hair. "You should talk to him Remus." The older woman said simply, quietly. "He needs you."

Remus suddenly felt much older than he usually did. "Alright. Molly, Tonks, please talk to the others. I'm sure they'll want some sort of explanation. If you'll excuse me."

-

Harry was silent, freshly dressed, and sitting on the edge of the bed. It was only a matter of time now. Mrs. Weasley would send Lupin in to come and talk to him and it'd be a huge lecture. He heaved a sigh, standing up and walking over to the mirror, trying to access the damage. He had wandered over to the window by the time the door clicked open.

There was an awkward silence after the older man had shut the door. Looking at the back of Harry's head with weary eyes, Remus realized how horrendously bad at this he was. Instead of torturing himself further, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"How're you feeling Harry?"

"I'm fine." He replied, voice slightly rough.

"Harry, why?"

The dark-haired boy scoffed. "You have to ask?"

The older man sighed. "Harry" he began, voice soft. This had always been a touchy subject for him, and while Harry outright refused to accept it, Remus found the matter too painful to discuss.

"I feel for your loss, I really do. Sirius meant a lot to me too, but he's dead Harry. He died and he isn't coming back." He reached out, resting a warm hand on the boy's shoulder. "You're wrong." Harry said, turning and meeting Lupin's gaze with green eyes that looked ready to burn right through him. "Harry-"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" He bellowed, trembling with rage.

Remus stood silent, watching the boy with sympathetic eyes. "You'll see. The spell worked, and he'll come back. I know he will." He finished, in a low voice. Remus knew this sort of passion. He'd seen it in both James and Sirius, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to stand up to it. But he also knew that he didn't have to. The failure of the spell itself would break Harry's heart with or without the debate. For now, the best thing would be to let Harry recover.

"Alright." He said softly. "Alright Harry. I'll believe you. Now more importantly, I believe we should head down for breakfast. Your friends are terribly worried."

Harry's anger seemed to dissolve almost instantly, and he nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Lupin opened the door and followed Harry out of the room, meeting Hermione, Tonks, and the Weasley children; who had been waiting anxiously in the hall. They exchanged a few tense and wary smiles before somehow deciding that everything was alright between them and began heading downstairs, only to hear Molly Weasley's heart stopping screech for the second time that morning.

The group raced downstairs, piling into the kitchen. "Mum!" "Mom!" "Mrs. Weasley!" "Molly, what's the-?" Molly stood perfectly still, one hand clutching her chest, the other, pointing towards the fire place, her face contorted by a mixture of fear and surprise.

Eight heads turned simultaneously, trying to find the source of Mrs. Weasley's terror, and in turn, received the shock of their lives. Crumpled in the dark corner, lit only by dim fire light, was a pale, thin, dark-haired man in worn and tattered robes.

"Oh my god…."

"Is that….?"

"It's…it's…"

"That's impossible…."

"It can't be."

Harry felt his heart soar, and suddenly any guilt he had felt for causing this morning's chaos was _worth _it. He ran over, throwing his arms around the sleeping man, a wide smile on his face.

"Ron, Hermione, Lupin- it worked! I told you it worked! Sirius is alive!"

**-**

reviews are the lime in my coke you nut, so mix 'em both together. I'm just playing around, but I do love reviews, so if you'd be so kind, it's motivation to keep writing.

**-**

**Quickwolf- **will do! Hope you like the new chapter, and thank you for the review!

**Feelinfawkesy-** huzzah! I was worried people would get a bit snicky over the vampirism, but I'm glad you like it so far.

**KawaiiTenshi27-** thanks for the encouragement, I appreciate it :)


	3. lukewarm welcome

Why am I writing this? I've got school at nine, work at noon, more school at six and I won't be home till eleven.

I plead insanity.

Tempting as sleep sounds right now (being sick and all), this chapter has been hovering around in my head for weeks but I just wasn't sure how to start. The obvious answer would be** Remus**, but aside from that, how would he react? I guess I was just thinking in terms of guilt and moving on and all that, and whether Sirius would even realize that he isn't…..alive in the normal sense.

I do hope everyone had a mauraderous Halloween, and I'd like to send a great deal of love and gratitude to all of my reviewers, you guys really mean a lot to me. Thanks for keeping me motivated.

Now without further ado, your next chapter!

-

Lukewarm Welcome

-

Remus Lupin was no stranger to the unexpected. Finding out he was a wizard, becoming a werewolf, falling in love with another man; a select few things that made his _ab_normal life that much more complicated. So naturally, all previous attempts to anticipate the course of his life had been abandoned and Remus long ago decided to let whatever would happen, happen.

Not that it made those little twists and turns any easier.

Losing two best friends and having the third locked away for murder had been difficult enough, but everything that happened after? A nightmare. So while Sirius' death a year earlier had been an unexpected tragedy, nothing could prepare him for the shock of finding his previously dead lover asleep on the kitchen floor.

"Merlin's beard…" Molly breathed, eyes fixed on the heap in front on her. Remus flinched, the sound of her voice bringing him back to reality. "Harry….what did you do?" Tonks murmured, eyes wide with shock, uncertainty, and a glimmer of hope. "I already told you! I brought him back Tonks, I brought-"

"Harry don't."

Remus interrupted, voice harsher than he had ever heard it. The boy froze mid-step, standing between his godfather and the Order.

"I know it looks like him, but Sirius is dead."

The words were cold and even, with unshakeable finality. "He died, he isn't coming back, and chances are that this is nothing more than a cruel trick of You-know-who's or just the magic of the house playing tricks on us." As he spoke, Remus pulled his wand out of his pocket, the others quickly following suit.

Harry quivered with rage.

"I want to believe it too Harry, but Remus is right. We need to be sure." Tonks' voice was insistent but gentle, and green eyes slowly lifted to meet her gaze.

It seemed an eternity passed in silence, no one daring to move. Harry thought this over carefully. It wasn't that he had any doubts about the man behind him, but only that it would be far more complicated if he didn't let the Order see for themselves.

"Fine." He answered at last, expression the epitome of defiance. Harry moved aside, standing between Ron and Hermione. "Just don't shoot first and ask questions later." The statement was hard, angry, and the fact that he refused to brandish his wand escaped no one's attention.

Molly moved forward to stand beside Remus as Tonks cast a glance at the trio behind her. "Alright." The man said softly, keeping his wand aimed and ready while nodding to give Molly the go ahead. The redhead took a breath, grip tightening slightly. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" She nearly shouted, making the trio jump slightly.

There was nothing but silence from the man on the floor; not a movement or even a breath in response. Remus gritted his teeth. He hated jumping to conclusions, but he really saw no other course of action.

"Flippendo!" He shouted, light shooting from the tip of his wand and connecting with the man in the corner, his head slamming back with a thunk. Harry yelled in outrage, surging forward with a growl as Ron desperately tried to hold him back. "You said you wouldn't shoot him!" He bellowed, furiously trying to break away. "You said you weren't going to-!"

"Oh** fuck**"

Harry froze, protest halted by the interrupting outburst and with the groan that followed, all movement in the room ceased immediately.

"Shit that hurt." The man grumbled, pale white hands reaching up to cup his head. "Was that _really_ sodding necessary!" Striking blue eyes glared out from under tangled ebony locks, face quickly changing from anger to confusion. Waking up to a jinx in your face then finding your old friends staring at you with aimed wands?

Definitely not the welcome Sirius had been expecting.

"Who are you and how did you get in?" Molly repeated, obviously shaken by the man before her, but still trying to sound firm. Sirius was dumbfounded, looking first at the redhead, then his cousin, and Remus, before his eyes landed on Harry. The green-eyed boy watched him, his expression one of simple confidence and warm joy. Yes, Harry knew. Harry trusted him.

Harry was not afraid.

He felt a small smile tug at his lips.

"Answer the question or the next hex will be to your head." Sirius' eyes darted back up, resting on the face of the man who had spoken. Remus. Of all people, _Remus_. Standing there, threatening him, trying his hardest to look intimidating. He looked more worn than Sirius remembered.

"I'm Sirius Black and I used the front door?" He answered, annoyance evident. "Why the interrogation?"

Tonks took a small step forward, voice cracking noticeably. "Prove it."

Sirius sighed exasperated, looking at the group in disbelief. _Prove it_. He rolled his eyes. _Easier said than done._ About as quickly as the thought crossed his mind, the answer came to him.

"Tonks. When you were sick during Christmas, I tried to cheer you up by wearing one of your dresses. Molly, you think I'm a completely irresponsible godfather and an all around bad influence on Harry. Remus-" He paused. What was there to say, other than everything? There was too much to try to say in one breath. There had to be something simple, something personal-

"Moonpie." He said softly, watching Remus' body relax and wand falter.

Molly was the first to break the silence, lowering her arm and sighing in relief. "Well, I'm convinced." "Just a second." Tonks said, resting her hands on her hips. "What color was the dress you showed up in?" A collective curious look was sent to the man on the floor who replied with a grimace. "Yellow."

The woman smiled, bending down to look at the man's face and brush stray hair out of his face.

"Welcome home Sirius."

---------------------------------------------- 

"So it's true. Black wasn't as dead as we thought." Severus Snape stood in the doorway, watching the man opposite him. "Sorry to disappoint" Sirius responded, eyes narrowed in irritation. "I'm sure you are." The man sneered, arms crossed. "But how, exactly, you managed to drag your mangy body back from the grave is the real concern. Though I'm convinced that you did it solely to annoy us."

"I already told you," Harry interjected from beside his godfather. "I brought him back with a spell from-" "But Harry look at him. I mean yes, he's here, he's walking around, but he doesn't seem quite right." Tonks said, looking at the boy with a mixture of sympathy and understanding.

"Right, could we not talk about me like I'm not here?" Sirius sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Er, yeah sorry." The woman furrowed her brows, looking away.

"Well, we gave Dumbledore the spell book, so all that's left to do is wait." Molly said, sitting with her hands clasped in her lap. She looked exhausted and beside her, Ron and Hermione were silent. The weary tension in the room was nearly tangible, pressing in on them. Only a soft voice dared to intrude.

"I've made tea. Would anyone like a cup?"

Remus stood in the kitchen, gathering mugs with a quiet sort of grace and placing them on the table. It was the first time he'd spoken since jinxing Sirius, and his half-dazed expression gave him a sort of disconnected look.

Ginny was the first to answer, adding a sense of normalcy and comfort. "Tea sounds great." Her voice was subdued, unsure how to act. "I'd like some too if that's alright." Hermione added, immediately followed by Ron's "Yeah…tea."

Sirius also reached for a mug, Harry following suit. Harry seemed to be in the same daze as Remus, eyes not really focused on anything in particular until he glanced up at his godfather. The man tucked a lock of ebony hair behind his ear and offered a small smile. "Your cup?" The boy blinked, startled back to reality.

"Oh right. Sorry."

Remus poured silently, filling Harry's cup almost to the brim before turning to the man beside him. "Sirius?"

Blue eyes met gold, and pale hands offered him the cup, never once breaking their gaze. Milk white fingers brushed against warm skin and suddenly Remus jerked back, a soft gasp tearing from his lips.

"Sirius, your hands are like ice."

The man blinked, brows furrowing slightly as he curled his fingers into his palms. "Sorry. I hadn't noticed." He took the mug back delicately, careful to avoid touching the other and directing his gaze elsewhere. Meanwhile all eyes were on the couple, not quite sure what to make of the outburst.

"Here Remus. I'll help you make some more tea." Tonks interrupted, standing slowly. Remus nodded absently, clutching the kettle and heading towards the kitchen.

Sirius felt a twinge of irritation watching his cousin's tender gaze. Oh he wasn't an idiot. It was obvious how smitten she was with Remus, but the dark-haired man felt a swell of cruel satisfaction. It was also true that he and Remus were lovers, and had been for many years.

So much had been called into question since- he felt a tightening in his chest; since James' death. Azkaban, and being on the run, and his own death. One could argue that their relationship had been on a one-way track for the past sixteen years. But in the same token, Sirius just wasn't willing to believe that.

Maybe it was that he took comfort in the wolf. Knowing that wolves mated for life, Remus was as much his as he was Remus'. _But you died_. A voice whispered, cold and tugging at the back of his mind. _His mate died and you really don't expect him to have moved on? Yes he is part wolf, but he is human too._

Sirius clenched his teeth. Well it would certainly explain a lot; the less than warm welcome, the awkward distance between them. He was interrupted by the sound of the front door creaking open. The misadventures of his love life would have to wait.

Dumbledore was here.

-------------------------------- 

Reviews? Please?


End file.
